Opal's Game
by emzo321
Summary: Opal Odell is in the 74th Hunger Games. Will she survive? Who will she team up with? its my first fanfic, so please read and review! Rated T because its the Hunger Games
1. Chapter 1

Reaping Day

It was cold and wet when Opal awoke on Reaping morning. She poked her head out the shop window to see the layer of coal dust had mixed with the mud. The trees blew in the wind, and the sky was a perfect gray. The weather went well with everyone's mood.

Aunt Patty stoked the fire and pulled her shawl tight around her.

"Well, isn't this a miserable day? You could possibly get chosen to go in the Hunger Games!"

Aunt Patty wasn't very smart, and always said the very first thing on her mind.

Aunt Clara was the sensible one. Instead of shivering and commenting on the weather she was chopping vegetables and folding cloths.

"Where is that Hawthorne boy? Id like some strawberries tonight in case we celebrate."

"Its only 6, auntie. He'll still be hunting with Katniss,"

Opal grabbed the piles of cloth and headed down the rickety wooden stairs to the storeroom. As she put them high on the shelf, a knock sounded on the door before it opened with a jingle.

Peeta Mellark filled the doorway. Opal's face lit up when she saw him.

"Good morning, Peeta! What can I do for you?"

He handed her a paper sack.

"It's from my dad, 'for the sweet little girl at the seamstress shop.' Cheese buns."

She cracked the sack open and inhaled the sweet smell.

"Thank you, and tell your dad he is very sweet."

"Right. Well, I have to go. Try not to get picked today. It'd been lonely without you." He turned to head out the door, but Opal stopped him with a hand on his shoulder.

"Peeta," She hesitated. "May the odds be ever in your favor," She tried to say

cheerily. His eyes met hers for a moment, before he gave a brief smile and splashed back to the bakery.

Opal sighed as she closed the door behind him. A voice behind her made her jump.

"Not still after that boy, are you?" Aunt Clara asked.

Opal sniffed and went behind the register.

"No, we're just good friends. And besides, he loves Katniss."

The rest of the morning went by smoothly. At noon, Opal began to get nervous. Over a lunch of strawberries and squirrels from Gale and Katniss and cheese buns from Mr. Mellark, Opal began to as the annual questions.

"What can I do, I'm not good with any weapons!"

"Actually, I think you should remember we discovered you are alright with a bow, and wonderful with a sword."

"I can't gather, ill eat something poisonous! I can't heal wounds, or climb trees, or-or,"

"Opal, you can do those things, remember? If anyone can win these games, it's you. You may not be strong, or fast, but you're smart and nimble."

Opal nodded and washed her dripping palms.

She scrubbed herself in the washtub, and was dressed in a white dress with a red ribbon, that accentuated her white skin and red lips.

Aunt Patty combed her hair and pulled it back from her face. Before the front door, Aunt Clara grabbed her shoulders.

"Opal, remember this. You are beautiful. _You are gorgeous._ If they call your name, lift your chin high. No one will think you are weak, because you are not. You are so much stronger than everyone else, and you will win this game, _if _they call your name. They may not, as you did not get any tesserae."

Opal nodded, and lifted her chin and squared her shoulders.

The walk to the square was quiet, and somber. Opal saw her friends; all dressed as nice as her. Their heads were not held high, though. They cowered beside their parents, and clutched their siblings' hands.

With a pang, Opal missed her parents. She never really had a father figure, or a mother to smooth back her hair, or kiss her cheek. Aunt Clara was all business. She didn't kiss or hug. Aunt Patty was so absentminded; the opposite of what Opal imagined her mother.

She left her Aunts with just a parting squeeze of their hands. They took a drop of her blood, and she was directed to the roped off center for fifteen year olds. She watched the other kids go to their designated spots. Peeta was sixteen, and Opal saw a comical look of fear on his face as he went to his section. He stood beside Katniss Everdeen. She looked placid and cool. Gale Hawthorne was a ways away, and he looked over at Katniss.

Opal looked over to the two glass balls.

_Only five slips have my name on them. _She reassured herself, only five, whereas, Katniss had much more.

Effie Trinket wobbled precariously onto the stage.

"Welcome! Welcome to the 74th annual Hunger Games!"

She played the video showing how Panem rose above ashes and the Hunger Games was instated.

Opal wrung her hands together nervously during the whole thing.

"I just love that! Now, ladies first!"

Opal's heart beat wildly as the perfectly manicured hand reached into the ball, and swam about for quite some time. Finally, she plucked up a slip and tottered over to the microphone, while adjusting her green wig.

Opal's heart stopped as she unfolded it. She buried her face in her hands as Effie cleared her throat.

"Opal Odell!"

Opal's knees almost gave out under her.

_Now I am going to die. I am going to go to my death. _She would have collapsed, had the face of Aunt Clara not swam before her eyes.

_They are filming me. I must not be weak. _ She lifted her chin, squared her shoulders and pressed her lips together.

The fifteen year olds respectfully cleared a path for her to the stage. Her knees wobbled a bit, but she pressed on.

Effie extended her hand towards her as she ascended the steps, and she grasped it firmly. Effie put her arm around her and led her to the microphone.

"Wonderful! Our first tribute!" Then she went over to the boys' ball and she selected the first slip she touched. She opened it before moving to the microphone.

"Peeta Mellark!"

_No, not him! Anyone but him!_

But Peeta it was. He shuffled to the stage, that stupid look still on his face. Opal's heart went out to him. He had always told her how he hated the Hunger Games. How he was certain he would die if he went in them.

Opal closed her eyes as she shook his hand. No, the odds were not in their favor.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The room she was sent into was cold, dark, and gloomy. Opal curled up on the sofa and tears slid down her cheek. The door burst open and Aunt Patty and Aunt Clara sat her up and pat her back.

Opal's throat began to tighten up and she could hardly breath.

"I'm going to my death!" She cried. She began to sob.

"Opal!" Aunt Clara cried and slapped her back hard. Opal jerked up and furiously wiped her eyes.

"They will film you getting onto the train, do you want them to see your tears? You'll be deemed weak!"

Opal nodded.

"Now, we don't have much time, dear," Aunt Patty smoothed her dress and her hair. "You look gorgeous," She breathed.

"Yes, and we just wanted to remind you that you must climb trees. Those other big boys and girls aren't as nimble as you. Find water. Water is your new best friend. You must tell Haymitch Abernathy to be sober! He can't help you if he's drunk!"

The door opened and the peacekeeper held up one finger, signaling they had one minute left together.

"Is that it?" Opal whispered.

"Well, yes. Haymitch can tell you everything else."

Aunt Patty glared at Aunt Clara.

"Darling, we love you, and we want you to come home!"

Hugs and kisses took place between Aunt Patty and Opal. Aunt Clara gave her a hard kiss and a tender smooth of the hair.

They were soon forced out of the room by Peacekeepers. Opal took a shaky breath and composed herself.

The door opened again, and Madge, Katniss, and Gale gave Opal hugs.

Madge took something off her dress, and held out her hand. She spread it out, and there lay a mockingjay pin. It was solid gold, and carefully made.

"You're allowed to have one item from your district with you. I'd like you to have this."

Opal covered her mouth.

"Thank you all so much," She breathed, as Katniss gave her a bag of berries, and Gale gave her a cheese bun and pinned the mockingjay on her.

"We only ask that you come back alive,"

They all gave her one big hug before they were dragged out by the peacekeepers.

No one else took their place; two peacekeepers grabbed her arms and led her outside to the train station. The train was slick and silver, and surrounded by cameramen and the people from her district. She was shoved inside. It was cool and brightly lit. She closed her eyes and inhaled. Oh, the smells! The tables were laden with so many kinds of exotic foods. Opal went over to the sofas and dragged her hand across the soft fabrics.

"What do you think? Isn't it great? Just wait until you see your room at the Capitol. See, this is the best part of the Games, I think; letting the people from the poor districts experience finery." She turned and saw Effie. She wasn't hard to miss, as she was dyed bright pink. Haymitch was passed out on another couch. His blonde hair fell over his scruffy face. His clothes were all soiled.

Peeta sat on the edge of an armchair. His face was buried in his hands. Opal went over to him and pat his back while Effie continued to talk.

"Why don't you two go to your rooms, and wash up before supper? Peeta, your room is on the right and Opal, yours is on the left. Haymitch and I have rooms in the other car, that one there." She pointed behind her. Opal set her berries and bread on the table and went to the sleeping car on the left. The door slid open before she reached it, and she turned to the door on her immediate left.

The room was big. The bed was huge, and sitting upon it, she sank down a few inches. The carpet was so soft and squishy; she kicked off her shoes and pushed her feet into it. A closet door took up a good deal of one wall. Opal padded across the floor and opened it. Shoes reached all the way to the top, and clothes, oh, so many clothes hung neatly in a row. Being a seamstress had given her the love of clothes. She smiled at the sight of it all. But then her face fell. She remembered why she was suddenly in possession of so many clothes. She passed a hand over her eyes and went to the bathroom. She undressed, carefully placing her pin on the counter, and stepped into the shower, turning it hot.

Steam filled the bathroom as she sat down on the floor of the shower. She let herself have a good cry, her last cry, before she soaped up. There were so many buttons and nozzles, Opal amused herself for a while trying all of them out. She used a shampoo that smelled like sunshine, and a conditioner that smelled like lemons. She got out and dried off. Her hair was smooth and silky.

She picked out a simple blue dress, and put her pin back on. She went to the supper table barefoot, but no one noticed. Out of all the foods, the first thing Opal ate was her bag of berries and her roll of bread. She savored the last tastes of home.

"You two must be so happy, seeing all these fine things." Effie chattered as she reluctantly passed a drowsy Haymitch the bottled of liquor.

"Yeah, its all right." Opal sipped her water. Effie laughed a tinkling laugh.

"All right? You must feel in over your head! I mean, going from probably a little shack, to enough food to feed an army!"

"I didn't live in a shack! I was more than content living above our shop!" Opal said sharply.

Effie did a double take before smiling sweetly.

"Well, I didn't mean to push your buttons, Opal. Did you know you are absolutely gorgeous? Why your eyes, they're so green! Your skin, your hair, your lips, and its all natural! Why, I never. Juniper will have so much fun doing you up!"

And that was the way supper passed. Peeta shoved his food around his plate and Haymitch was in a drunken sort of dream. Effie talked nonstop, and Opal tasted all the different foods.

When she went to bed, she didn't cry. She had had her last one in the shower. She told herself to be brave. She thought of how things could be if she won. And then she thought of Peeta. Opal knew she couldn't kill him. If he died, she would be so heartbroken. That was when she resolved to keep Peeta alive at all costs.


End file.
